Of Curses and Bitterness
by Jeebus dirtface
Summary: The curse seal has been acting up on Anko and it's getting out of hand, not that she cares or wants help. Unfortunately for her, Kakashi isn't the kind of guy to abandon his comrades in the rain.
1. Chapter 1

Viraten's Note: I just wanted to write something about Anko. I like her. She's not a prat like Sasuke. Don't get me wrong; I don't hate him, it's just the whole running off to Orochimaru thing which cheeses me off. And let's not get started on Itachi...anyway, on with the story:

She shot up, frantically looking around for signs of danger. Nothing, it was only a dream, or rather a nightmare. Bah, she spat out; just another useless nightmare. She moved to get up but somehow this aggravated her already hurting seal.

It had been hurting for awhile. But every now and then, it would be a real bitch about it and sting like hell. Still, she resisted the pain and got up anyways, opening the window. A little fresh air is all she needed.

She'd been having increasing nightmares. Although she could barely remember most of them and chose to ignore the ones she did, they didn't seem to get the picture. She mocked herself lightly. Only a weak little girl would get stupid nightmares. Screw it; she wasn't going to stay here. She needed more fresh air than this. Grabbing her coat, she took off.

Just her luck, halfway through her damn walk, it started to pour down with rain. However, she wasn't going to let something like that deter her. Continuing her travel, she walked street to street. If people were awake at this ungodly hour, they'd probably be worried seeing some strange person walk aimlessly through the air. However, said people were probably tucked nicely in bed; probably with someone or another to care for them, the weaklings.

That's what she tended to think nowadays. It didn't have to be rational but it kept her from going insane. Ever since that bastard Orochimaru had made his dastardly return, and killed the 3rd Hokage, she just changed. Some of the other jounins noticed but didn't care enough. They all just gave sympathetic looks and felt they'd fulfilled their moral duty. Well she didn't need their sympathy. She'd gotten by fine on her own when the bastard abandoned her for his own ambitions; she'd get on fine now.

"Anko, is that you?" She whipped around, kunai in hand. Damn, she was particularly edgy tonight.

"Who else do you bloody think it is, One-eye?" She retorted with her rather fond name of Kakashi. He was one of the better ones. He didn't treat her any different from the others. He was a still a bastard though.

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" He spoke coolly, umbrella in one hand and that perverted book in the other.

"Why the hell do I have to answer to you? I'm a jounin too!" She snapped back.

"You don't look too well." The rain pelted down on her, her fringe stuck to her forehead now, and her coat drenched.

"Since when did you care?" A playful smile crossed her face. Too bad she couldn't really see his reaction with that stupid mask on his face. He couldn't look that bad. Then again, the people of Konoha weren't exactly known for their open mindedness.

"It's the seal, isn't it?" What? How did he know? He's only got one goddamn eye that can see! It doesn't matter though; she could just lie.

"Pfft! As if some pansy seal will bother me," Ok maybe not lie, but sway the conversation unsuccessfully.

"You're also wet."

"Really? You think?" He approached and her grip tightened on her kunai. What was he trying to do? Oh. Just hold the umbrella over her. How _sweet. _She stepped back, into the rain.

"I don't need your shit"- however, he body interrupted as pain surged through her body, courtesy of the seal. Her hand shot up and around her neck. What a shitty time to trigger.

She screamed and felt herself fall forward onto the floor. Unfortunately, the seal didn't take the hint and continued to torment her body as she writhed around on the floor. How humiliating, she thought. She would've sniggered if it wasn't for the excruciating pain she was in. Of all times, she was thinking like this. Maybe she was crazy.

Then she felt something wrap around her somewhat and lift from the ground. Stealing a glance at her knight in shining armour, it was just Kakashi. Go figure. What a bastard.

Viraten's Note: Hm…keep it as a one-shot or continue? I'm not really sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Viraten's Note: Ki sachi buri ja ne- Long time, no see. I love that phrase for some reason, especially when Renji said it in Bleach. Anyways, thanks for the reviews guys or girls or whatever. If this doesn't turn out to well, don't hesitate to tell me. I actually have no idea what to write. Here goes improvisation:

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I don't own Naruto. It's really hard to trick the bastard to sign the rights over…

She woke up peacefully on a nice soft, comfortable bed. Ok, something was definitely wrong. She must've died last night, because this wasn't her room. It was much better kept; then again, most rooms were.

However, she was not alone in this room. Turning to the other person, the memories of last night returned. That bastard was still reading his perverted book and still had his mask on. Why the hell did he still have his mask on in his own place? Well she assumed this was his place, since it wasn't hers.

"You're awake." He commented, without even looking up.

"Why the hell am I here?"

"You collapsed."

"So why am I here?"

"Would you prefer to be in a hospital bed?" Ah, he got her there. Truth be told, she didn't; being surrounded by all those nurses, pretending to be concerned when it was just their job. Besides, it's not like they could help. She shook off her momentary defeat and got up, grabbing her neatly folded coat. Without even so much as glancing at him, she left without indulging gratitude in him.

Moving through the streets of Konoha was simple enough. Anko passed by the busy streets with the distinct feeling that somebody was following her; no, someone was following her. She began off in a sprint, allowing people to gawk at her ninja skills. However, her pursuer was much more discrete about his presence. Soon, she was in a much more desolate place; somewhere where she can wreak havoc on her pursuer without interruption.

"Following me around now? Aint you quite the stalker?" She spoke without her back turned to him.

"If you say so." He replied casually. She clenched her fist. It irked her that he was being so casual about this all. She whipped around to face him, simultaneously throwing out a few shiruken. She did not expect to see him of all people.

"Orochimaru." She barely whispered.

"I would say, long time, no see, but it hasn't been that long, since last time?" He spoke menacingly.

"So it was you following me all this time? Is that why my cursed seal has been going off?"

"My, oh my, you fail to understand, Anko. That's what I find so cute about you." He licked his lips with that tongue of his. She became weary and was right to; however it was to no avail. His tongue shot out all too quickly and she didn't react. It wrapped around her body, crushing her.

"I already told you. You were not worthy. You were not worthy of the curse seal. You were just an experiment. And you know what happens to experiments that fail." The tongue continued crushing her and appeared before her face. It then occurred to her. How was he able to talk if his tongue was there? Genjutsu? Unfortunately, she was abruptly interrupted as the tongue forced its way past her lips and straight down her throat, effectively cutting her air supply off.

"How long have you heard the curse seal, dear Anko?" She continued to writhe within his tongue, to no effect.

"It is a wonder that such a failure can survive so long." Suddenly, her body became encompassed in excruciating pain. She shut her eyes. What a shitty way to die.

* * *

She shot up again, feeling bile in her throat. Turning to her side, she released her vomit all over the floor…and someone's shoes. Still with a trail of saliva hanging, she slowly looked up to see Gai, who looked mortified at his now ruined clothes. He stepped back, to inspect the mess further and then smiled.

"For the fervour of youth burns brightly in me! I shall not let such a small thing deter me from my mission!" Naturally, the good guy pose followed.

Once the shock of Gai's eccentricities mellowed down, she remembered the events preceding. Her face turned stone hard to prevent herself from throwing up more. She said nothing and just sat there, in a room which looked much like the inside of the hospital.

It was only half an hour later that the door opened. Three people walked through: Kakashi, the 5th Hokage, and her lieutenant.

"Anko, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked in a motherly fashion.

"F-fine, Hokage-sama." Her lie did not convince anyone there but they let it pass. Tsunade turned to Gai.

"You are dismissed, Maito." He saluted and left promptly.

"Shizune, I'll leave the explanation to you." Shizune sighed. Was Tsunade that lazy that she was not even bothered to explain?

"Anko, we have noticed you have been experiencing difficulties with your curse seal. It has come to our attention that it became worse since the death of the 3rd Hokage-sama." She waited for a response but received none.

"Since Kakashi is an expert at seals and a very able jounin, you have been assigned under his care. He will report your progress so long as you are his charge." Once again, she paused, hoping the normally fiery Anko would reply or complain. However, she was disappointed once again.

"Two more things; do you remember what happened?" Anko shook her head slowly. At least she was responding. "Be careful, Anko." This time, she snorted out of habit; like she cared whether she was being careful or not. With that, Tsunade and Shizune took their leave. Kakashi remained standing there.

"Anko, let's go." He looked at her expectantly but she did not react. He sighed. Something had happened that he wasn't aware of, even if he was there when it happened. He approached her and kneeled down, careful to avoid the vomit.

"Anko, what happened?" She did not even register his presence. "This isn't getting anywhere. If that's the case, I'll just carry you out." Surprisingly she didn't even resist although Kakashi handled her quite gently. Even he felt slightly disconcerted now. Carrying her in his arms, he received some strange looks but ignored them. He was used to ignoring. After all, he did wear a mask. That alone garnered puzzled expressions.

He definitely felt odd at the moment too. The last time he carried a girl like this, she had been dead. Now this girl was tightly holding onto him as if her life depended on him, burying her face in him. He almost smiled under his mask. At least he wasn't dealing with enemies this time.

Viraten's Note: Er…chapter 2 I guess. As you may probably have realized, I guess it won't end here. I haven't really read it through either. Maybe I should get a beta or something…


	3. Chapter 3

Viraten's note: Just to prove my eyes DO work fine, I'm writing this in the dark without any light…in the dark…without the light…I just killed that one. Cheers for the reviews guys (he's British? Holy Tendrils of the five circles!). By the way, I don't plan on introducing romance; that is, I don't _plan _on it. That doesn't mean it won't appear, considering I didn't even plan on a second chapter. None of this is actually planned out. I just sort of write it. No, don't leave me! Also I am aware of some OOCness on Anko's behalf on the first part of this chapter but that can be explained! If you really want me to explain it, then just drop me an email via the private messaging service thing has got up. Ok, on with the fic now!

He opened the door to his apartment, as the jounins are all assigned to. It wasn't difficult carrying her since she was holding tightly onto him. However, he wasn't thinking of exactly making a habit of it. He paused at his bed.

"Anko, can you get off now? You can even sleep here tonight." He motioned to the bed. However, this only hardened her grip on him. He sighed again. Perhaps this mission was not going to be as easy as he formerly thought.

"Can you please get off now?" Once again, her hold on him tightened. "If you don't get off me, we'll just have to sleep together." He challenged but she only moaned. Not going back on his word, something he had unwittingly picked up from Gai and Naruto, he sat up on his bed, resting his back on the headboard. He closed his eyes, well, eye.

* * *

It was around midday before he began to awake. He was sprawled across his bed, still with his uniform and mask on. He woke up grudgingly and inspected his room. It was somewhat but not completely messy. He could sense another presence in his humble abode. Moving to the kitchen, he looked in to see Anko sitting there, beaming up. 

"Finally up, then! I even made you breakfast!" She chirped. Was she acting like nothing had happened last night? Not wanting to cause any more awkward situations such as last night, he let it slide.

"What time is it?"

"11:30."

"Oh. I guess I'm late then."

"Late for what?" she inquired.

"To meet your new team mates." Her eyes widened and he smiled under his mask. After downing the meal Anko had so graciously made him do, the two prodigal jounins set off to Team7 training grounds.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei! You made us wait 3 hours today!" Sakura whinged. It was then that both of them noticed the other jounin. Naruto froze. Anko smiled. Within a flash, Anko was behind Naruto and he yelped as her arm wrapped around his neck.

"It's been a while kid. I guess I was wrong. You did survive the Forest of Death." She licked his cheek, where she had cut him those few memorable years ago, before releasing him, laughing at a horrified Naruto and Sakura.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?" Naruto begged Kakashi for a sane answer while pointing at a smirking Anko. Even though you couldn't see it, you could tell Kakashi was also smirking under his mask.

"She's your new team mate." Naruto's expression resembled an exaggerated form of dismay whilst Sakura's was also quite downcast.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad!" Anko pouted mockingly. Once again, she had her arm around Naruto, her breath felt on his ear. "You never know; we could become the best of friends!" Naruto shuddered and she let go.

"I'll just give Anko a briefing. You guys warm up." He walked off with Anko.

"She is a scary woman." Naruto whispered to Sakura, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm not that scary, Naruto-kun." She could tell he flinched. Kakashi stopped now.

"So those are your new team mates, and even though we're both jounin, I am your superior."

"Right, ok, anything else?" she said, looking bored.

"The curse seal." This time, she twitched at the name. "If it hurts at any time, you must tell me. Otherwise you could become a liability. Got it?"

"It always hurts." She said as if it was a challenge. Once again, he let it slide and the two jounins rejoined the others.

"Oi, I never told you to stop." Kakashi berated.

"Huh? You turned up 3 hours late!" Sakura pleasantly reminded him. Yep, he had lost all respect from them since they completed their training with their respective legendary sannins.

"Ok, fine. Let's see…2 jounins, 1 chunnin, and 1 genin." With that last declaration, Naruto winced, unable to hide his embarrassment at his rank. It was definitely a far cry from his dream of becoming Hokage.

"Ok, let's see what missions we got…oops."

"Oops?" Sakura looked annoyed, fist balled up.

"In my rush to get here, I must've forgotten them."

"Rush! You came strolling here!" Naruto roared. Kakashi sure did miss the days when they were still innocent genin. It was a lot easier when they respected him.

"Don't worry everyone! I have them right here!" Anko beamed eerily. Even Kakashi was a bit put off by her demeanour, considering it was a stark contrast from the night before. Maybe it was that time of month. She pulled them out of her breast pocket and handed them ever so faithfully to Kakashi.

"Thanks Anko. Ok, let's see what we got…A B-class mission…" Naruto predictably brightened at the prospect. "Deliver a secret message to the village of hidden mist." He looked up at everyone. "This one is going to be a long one, so you guys should go pack now. Meet back here at 1:00."

"Just make sure _you're_ here by 1:00." Sakura warned as she headed off. However, predictably, or unpredictably, Anko remained.

"Aren't you already going to pack?" He asked dully as he began casually strolling back to his place. She followed.

"I've already packed! Besides, I'm under your charge! That means you shouldn't be leaving me all alone!" Kakashi nearly shuddered. He could sympathize with Naruto. She was really beginning to freak him out with her perpetual cheerfulness. However, he said nothing against it. It wasn't his business to regulate other people's personalities. It wasn't harming the team yet.

As the two were casually strolling in the direction of Kakashi's apartment, he decided to break the silence, for no particular reason.

"You say the curse seal hurts you all the time?"

"Yes." Her tone was serious, unlike the playful one employed earlier.

"Since the demise of the 3rd Hokage-sama."

"Yes."

"Did he seal it up, whilst he was alive?"

"Yes." She affirmed again.

"I see. So that means it is no longer sealed." Her eyes widened in shock.

"The curse seal is no longer sealed? Is that why?"

"I think so. Don't worry though; I am an expert at seals. I'll sort it out." He didn't want to go into the details of the 'process' he'd have to go through in order to perform the evil suppressor seal. It had been all placidly fine with Sasuke when he sealed it up. However, Anko was a woman. Just the thought made him blush under his mask.

Viraten's Note: I didn't think that chapter went so well. I really didn't know what to write. Moreover, my eyes REALLY sting. And that was one long ass chapter. Oh yeah, just to explain how I'm attempting to keep them in character:

Kakashi: He seems like the neutral, laid back sort of type who gets serious only when it's time to get serious. If you made any sense of that then…

Anko: At first encounter, she was quite eerily cheerful and kind of psychotic to some degree. However, later on, she is quite passionate, at least about the curse seal and a bit angsty too. However, she sucks it up and gets on with it, with her eerily cheerful demeanour. Yes, very eerie. I like that word. It's an awesome word.

Then again, I may have just misinterpreted.


	4. Chapter 4

Viraten's Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far. I downloaded the anime, and found it is quite awesome, and would've been more awesome if it wasn't riddled with flashbacks. What was the point of Zaku's flashback? He was dead next time we saw him. Anyways, enough of my tirade, and on with the fanfic.

Extra Note: Yes, for the first time ever in my fanfics, an extra note. Some of those who reviewed have kind of misinterpreted me, which is fair play. I probably didn't make myself clear enough. I don't mean there isn't going to be any romance in this fic. I'm just saying that it isn't predetermined. Think opposite of the way Neji thought before Naruto socked him. I'm just sort of going with the flow of my writing. That's all. Now, on with the fic! strikes 'onward' pose

It was currently 1:30. She had arrived promptly on time as agreed. Naruto had arrived only 5 minutes later, and was rewarded with a fist to the face. However, this was the extent of this progress, as far as ninjas arriving were concerned. Sakura was increasingly growing impatient. Being the wonderfully popular girl she was, she was not used to being stood up. And when she was stood up, more often that not, it was on the fault of her sensei. Honestly, who did he think he was? They were probably on equal power now after her immense power boost over these last two years.

More worrying was the perhaps the imminent presence of Anko. What was going on between the two? She decided to question Naruto if he knew anything.

"Hey Naruto," he was instantly at attention, still rubbing his chin, where he had been hit ever so graciously by her, "What do you think is going on between Kakashi-sensei and Anko?"

"How am I supposed to know? Actually, I don't want to know." She grimaced at his stance. It really was pointless trying to converse with the blonde Kyuubi boy sometimes.

"Do you think they're involved?" She continued at her own peril.

"Involved? How?" She slapped her famed forehead.

"You know, _involved._ As in, more than friends, as in…" she stopped when she was satisfied by his expression. The dense boy had finally caught on, much to his dismay. Ignorance was truly bliss. But then he brightened.

"Hey Sakura, do you think she's seen his face?" Imagine Sakura falling over anime-style at both his lateral thinking and failure to fully comprehend the situation. Honestly, men knew nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile over to the said 'couple'…

"You know, its 1:35 now, how long are you going to keep them waiting?" Anko inquired in a girly fashion.

"Relax. We don't have to leave until nightfall." He leisurely picked up a shirt and threw it in his backpack. Yes, Kakashi, a grown man of nearly 30 was taking a backpack for this. Suddenly, there was a crash and after the initial dust cloud that inevitably rises, a figure could be made it. He pointed at Kakashi and his teeth twinkled.

"I challenge you to a battle of wits!" He proclaimed, whipping out a chess board and began carefully laying the pieces out on the board whilst it was still balanced in his hand. Such is the level of an exceptional jounin.

"Gai, I don't have time for this. I'm about to leave on a very important diplomatic mission." Gai looked at Kakashi, then at Anko, and then back at Kakashi.

"I see. A 'diplomatic mission' huh? I see, as expected from my eternal rival. I shall take leave for now but I shall return and best you!" With that, Gai left in a puff of smoke, chess board intact and all, unlike Kakashi's window.

"Is that normal?"

"Is he normal?" He countered; touché. "Ok, I'm done packing now. Let's get going now." And so they began casually strolling along in silence. However, their stroll to the training grounds did not go uneventful, as these things tend to be.

"Yo, Kakashi!" Asuma waved his hand with Kurenai in tow.

"On a promenade with Kurenai then?" Kakashi commented. Kurenai blushed slightly but Asuma grinned.

"I could say the same to you." Unbeknownst to Kakashi, Asuma was taking great pride in this. It was rare that he would have an opportunity to tease him like this. How the mighty have fallen!

"Anko has been assigned to me. That's all there is to it." Said woman beamed and greeted them. Asuma frowned as Kakashi successfully managed to negate any further teasing.

"How is the curse seal?" Kurenai suddenly asked. Anko couldn't hide the shock on her face or in her words.

"It-It's fine." She lied though anyway. She didn't want their sympathy.

"Well, we'll be on our way then. See you later, Kakashi, Anko!" He waved as he walked away with Kurenai in tow, again. Once again, the silence resumed as they continued to make their way to the training area. However, it was to be interrupted again.

Anko stopped suddenly. A pulse of pain just resonated across her body. Then it happened again, and she expressed it profanely, her legs giving way until her knees. Before she could fall any further, his hand steadied her.

"Can you get up again?" was the last thing she heard before lost consciousness. Kakashi looked around. He didn't want to carry her in his arms; that would make it difficult to read. At that exact moment, the memory of Gai giving him a piggy back ride back to Konoha from the Hidden Village of the Sand came to mind. Well, it would make reading easier, although crushing his backpack somewhat.

Not wasting any more time, he lifted her onto his back, hunching only slightly forward, allowing gravity to assure that she wouldn't fall back whilst his arms held her legs in place, with the legendary novel in hand. He looked at the time.

"2:00 now. I guess I should pick up the pace."

Sakura was steaming. This would be the second time he was late today; that is, if he even turned up. She looked at the time: 2:05. She looked up again. There they were without a sound. Perhaps she wasn't at equal standing with him….

What was more disturbing was the woman riding him, as it were. She didn't seem to be conscious. It reminded her of when Gai-sensei carried Kakashi back then. Once again, they looked quite intimate and it would've confirmed her suspicions, had she not been unconscious.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you so late again!" Naruto pointed his finger accusingly.

"Sorry, sorry, I just had a minor emergency back then. Still, it's fine now. We can leave now." And so the ninjas set off on their mission.

Viraten's Note: Haha! An adventure! Yes, an adventure! An adventure! …. I killed that, didn't I? Once again, to reiterate myself, there MIGHT be romance, but it is not predetermined!


	5. Chapter 5

Viraten's Note: Well, here's the 5th instalment. I'm partial to the comradeship idea for now. I think I write the fic better that way currently. By the way, this chapter does have a, ahem, significant amount of profanity compared with previous chapters so don't say I didn't warn you.

Upon further inspection, Sakura realized that Kakashi was in fact, still a few notches above her in the skill of a shinobi. He was easily keeping pace with her and Naruto, although he had sent Naruto slightly ahead, just to scout a bit. Naruto's years with Jiraiya had taught him a sense of direction, it seemed. Sakura took this opportunity to inquire as to the current matters at hand with Anko.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's the matter with Anko-san?"

"It's ok, Sakura. She's only tired. She didn't have much sleep last night." However, instead of quelling Sakura's interest, it only served to increase it.

"What do you mean, she didn't have much sleep? Why would you know something like that?" Kakashi mentally scolded himself for the slip. After all, Sakura was the smart one.

"It's just what she told me shortly before she collapsed." Sakura sighed.

"You're always coming up with lamer and lamer excuses, Kakashi-sensei." Thankfully, her inquiries ended there.

* * *

It was dark, absolutely void of light. But then something became clear within the darkness, a figure, an ominous figure. 

"Orochimaru, you bastard…" Anko lunged forward but felt herself restricted by the rattle of her chains.

"Dear, oh dear Anko, you'll never learn," he paused and then continued, "you know, I've always wanted Sharingan. However, it's something you cannot provide me with. Shall I show you the power of Sharingan that I wish to have? It's not the real thing, but it is tantalizingly close." A sword materialized out of nowhere and before Anko could react, Orochimaru thrust the sword into her abdomen.

"How does it feel? I wish to know the effect of this power." Orochimaru taunted.

"Is that all you've got, snake shit?" She smiled coyly, despite the pain. Orochimaru's face twisted slightly, before smirking.

"My dear cute Anko, it is only beginning." And so did 72 hours of this pass, in concordance with the mangekyou sharingan.

* * *

Anko shot up, with the searing pain still emitting from her neck. Her hand darted to her neck and she looked around cautiously. She had been leaning against a tree and it was dark. Was Orochimaru still around? 

"Yo, it looks like you've woken up." She quickly identified it as One-eye.

"How long was I out?"

"Since about 2 'o' clock or so. Don't worry; we've already left for the mission. I carried you here." She looked at him quizzically.

"I've sent Sakura and Naruto to get some firewood. They shouldn't be gone for too long. We'll camp here tonight" He updated her.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you acting like you care?" Kakashi smiled.

"I'm not."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not pretending that I care. You are a comrade and a ninja of Konoha. And you have my admiration."

"…Your admiration? Why would I have your admiration?"

"Because you are still loyal to Konoha; despite the curse seal, despite the Third's death, you remain with us, serving Konoha. You are a true comrade." Anko was really lost for words now. No amount of cursing or insulting or anything could really express her current feelings. Eventually, she did find a word.

"Bullshit."

"However, your attitude has changed. I don't like it. I preferred you when you were cheery." This only served to anger Anko more, her expression contorting in rage.

"You think its funny messing around with my feelings like that! You have no idea what I've been through! No fucking idea at all!" she paused to catch her breath, "its ok for you! You can just wear that fucking mask and nobody needs to know anymore! Me? They all know about me and hate me for it!" She was screaming now, her voice nearing its full capacity, tears streaming down.

"And you know what? I hate them too!" She proclaimed. Kakashi went to approach her but she raised a kunai, keeping him at bay. By now, both Naruto and Sakura had been attracted by the commotion.

"So why do I stay here? Why do I continue to serve Konoha? Is it because this is where my loyalties? I'll tell you why. It's because Orochimaru, that bastard, who taught me everything I knew, rejected me and threw me away like trash! I had nowhere else to go. The only goddamn guy who was there for me is dead! The Third is the only reason I'm here! Not because I am loyal to Konoha, because I'm loyal to the only decent man to me! He didn't bullshit me! He told me like it was and didn't treat me like I was some sort of sick or diseased puppy!" Tears continued to flow freely whilst shocked and horrified expressions took over Sakura and Naruto's face. Kakashi sighed. He didn't want Naruto or Sakura to find out, no matter how much they had matured since the event.

"Naruto, Sakura, go set up your tents."

"But Kakashi-sensei"- Sakura interjected.

"Do as I say!" Kakashi ordered rather harshly. Reluctantly Sakura agreed but Naruto didn't move.

"You…have the curse seal like Sasuke?" However, he said it more as a statement. This was the worst case scenario Kakashi had been hoping to avoid.

"Of course, you little brat!" Anko yelled, before sobs overtook her body and she buried her head behind her knees.

Viraten's Note: Whoa, dramatic chapter there or something. Well, it is rated under drama genre I guess. And it is titled the way it is for a reason. Oh yeah, and about the fillers with Anko...well, this is fanfiction, so you'll just have to ignore them. Or stop reading, whatever floats your boat.


	6. Chapter 6

Viraten's Note: Once again, there is profanity in this chapter too. I really wanted 30 reviews for 5 chapters. That would've come out to nice average, wouldn't it? Anyway, onward with the story!

Sakura was worried about her team mates. The sudden revelation had most definitely been painful for Anko but it was also having an effect on Naruto. They had both almost instantly arrived at the scene when Anko had begun pouring her heart out, and had heard pretty much everything.

"Naruto, are you alright?" He didn't respond. It was seriously bugging her, seeing her team mate like this. She hated it when he wasn't his usual cheerful brash self, though she'd never actually admit it.

"She…is the same as me and Sasuke."

"What? What do you-" she stopped then. It was true. She had the curse seal, just like Sasuke. But why was she the same as Naruto?

"I don't understand."

"She knows loneliness."

* * *

Kakashi looked on at the huddled figure next to the tree and sighed. Matters of such emotional intensity were not really his forte. However, he too had known loneliness and rejection after everyone from his original team had died. After all, he did wear a mask and his father was a disgraced legend. He had some comrades to cope, and surprisingly, Gai as one of them to thank, despite his disturbingly eccentric attitude.

After he believed that Anko had calmed down a bit, he went to approach her. He hadn't really much planned that far ahead of what he was going to do or say. As a result, he was completely unprepared for her surprise attack. She leapt at him, swiping her kunai, forcing him to lean back, only for her to use her body weight and his disturbed balance to force him to the ground, using her own weight to keep him down to support the kunai she now held at his throat, their faces inches away from each other.

"I should kill you now One-eye. Then wait until the Konoha shinobi find out and come after me. And then die a disgraceful death. It's not like anyone would care. Orochimaru won't take me and I won't let him; the Third is dead and I have no reason to live."

"Don't do this Anko. It will be a waste of your life." She laughed bitterly.

"My life is already over." She pressed harder at his throat. Kakashi didn't even react. Nor did he prepare to physically counter her in any way. He could feel her teardrops fall on his mask. He could even feel his Sharingan eye start to water a bit. Obito sure was a softie, Kakashi mused. Her kunai was starting to tremble.

"It's ok. You can stop now." She shook her head vigorously, like a little girl not wanting to see the dentist. It was sort of cute in a way, he mused further.

He moved his hand up to the kunai and gently removed it, and pushed her up so she was now sitting on her legs. Her teeth and fists were clenched as she fought to control herself from breaking down again. So it was more than just the curse seal bothering her. Hokage-sama had given him a trickier mission than first thought; 'Look underneath the Underneath' he mockingly berated himself.

"Why don't you kill me now? I've betrayed Konoha." She was begging him to do it in those words. He smiled under his mask.

"I'm not the kind of scum who'll do that to a comrade." She lunged at him again in a poorly charged attack. He easily caught her fist and before she could launch another attack, he sedated her body by wrapping his arms around her. She did not initiate further attacks but continued on a verbal scale.

"Could you cut that shit out already? All this comrade bullshit! Maybe you have comrades but I don't! Maybe in your perfect world, you have comrades, friends and family but in my shitty little world, I don't! Stop rubbing it in my face!" She hollered at him. He continued to smile under his mask. Obviously she knew little of him, but that can't be helped.

He moved closer her ear now, and whispered.

"Shall I tell you a secret? You remind me of my old self at one time." For all that had recently happened, this was one of those things that instantly captured Anko's unwavering attention like a moth to the flame.

* * *

It had taken some time, but Naruto was back to his old self. He was all smiles and laughter again, much to Sakura's relief. They heard footsteps of someone approaching and turned to the source.

"Don't worry guys; everything's ok now. Now, did you get the firewood?" The two junior ninjas looked at each other before disappearing in search for said item.

Kakashi turned around now to see Anko.

"What is it?" She bowed her head swiftly.

"I'm sorry for my earlier actions. Please accept my apology." He waved his hand dismissively.

"There's no need for that." She jumped up. Was he crazier than her? She had held a kunai to his throat and easily could have ended his life.

"You've had a hard day. You should get some sleep. And we'll have to talk about closing that cursed seal." Her smile disappeared into a slight frown at the mention of her increasing bane. He walked past her but then stopped.

"Or does a big jounin like you need to be tucked in?" He teased. She smirked. He smiled. At last, she was returning to her old self.

Viraten's Note: Ooh, I can actually see some Kakashi-Anko moments here. I read somewhere that Anko is actually a chunnin…let's just say she got promoted to jounin for this fic, if that's true. This chapter is quite short, but to make up for it, the next chapter will be long one.


	7. Chapter 7

Viraten's Note: You're either going to hate this or love this chapter, either way it's a long ass chapter. If you find you have mixed feelings… And now, it's time for Kakashi to finally deal with that cursed seal of Anko's! Onward!

I'd just like to thank A Writer Wannabe for her/his/its, select as necessary, helpful suggestions to improve the story without making me look like an idiot or annoying me. Now, that takes skill.

After all the commotion that had occurred, the four ninjas eventually turned in to sleep relatively peacefully; some, like Naruto, more than others.

"Rise up, everyone! We should get going early if we want to reach the city by nightfall!" Anko exclaimed. Kakashi was already awake and out, making breakfast. Sakura was trying to recover what little sleep she could garner after a night of Naruto's incessant snoring which had eventually died down.

"If you don't wake up soon, I can't promise there'll be any breakfast left!" Naruto's nose twitched and he shot up like a bolt of lightning. His stomach proceeded to rumble and he climbed out of the tent.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I have some!" He bellowed. In the tent, Sakura surrendered her sleep finally and sat up.

"Good morning, Sakura!" Anko yelled. She seemed awfully cheerful today.

"Oh, good morning, Anko-san," she lazily replied. Curse that snoring bastard!

"If you don't hurry, there won't be any breakfast left." After fully gaining her consciousness, Sakura remembered the night before.

"Anko-san, are you ok now?" For a moment, she dropped the act a bit but then smiled again.

"Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" With that, Anko left the tent. The similarity between Anko and Naruto was remarkable at times. Maybe they were long lost relatives?

Breakfast passed without much of a hassle as did their journey. Of course there was the occasional event; for instance, when Naruto went to relieve himself a little too evidently for Sakura's liking. Clearly, he hadn't learnt much since the last time he did that.

As the sun was beginning to set, the four Konoha ninjas had long left the fire country and entered the water country, where the village of Hidden Mist was situated. As their luck would have it, they managed to find a hotel room, with 2 free rooms; their luck being Sakura's fluttering eyelids and flirting with the male receptionist.

However, her charm failed to work on Kakashi, who seemed dead set on her and Naruto sharing the same room. Naruto was overjoyed until he met Sakura's deadliest glare ever; she could give Neji a run for his money with that.

After the younger duo of the ninjas decided to unpack in their rooms, Anko and Kakashi walked to their own.

"Why did you insist on them going together? Trying to play matchmaker, are we now, One-eye?" Anko teased playfully.

"Nope, I actually did it so that we'd wind up in the same room."

"Oh?" Anko was intrigued. What could was he implying?

"Is the curse seal bothering you right now?" Naturally, she was taken off guard as he asked in some a calm manner.

"I told you already; it always hurts."

"If that's the case then I'll just have to seal it up for you." He nonchalantly stated.

"Huh? How? What are you talking about?" Clearly her knowledge of seals wasn't advanced as his. Nor her knowledge of the noise she was making as people started to shuffle in their rooms and doors opening.

"Calm down, I'll explain in our room."

Upon entering their room, Kakashi sat her down on the bed and removed some scrolls from his oh so manly backpack.

"Have you ever heard of the Evil Suppressor Seal?" Her face registered a positive response.

"Of course I have! That was the seal that the Sandaime used to keep the cursed one from spreading!" She proclaimed.

"I see. Then you should know that it works off your will and chakra. However, it also works provided the Sandaime is alive or died an ordinary death. However, he died fighting Orochimaru." She winced at the sound of his name; the man that had caused her all this grief and the embarrassment of last night; the man who killed the Third Hokage.

"So the seal has been somewhat distorted in my opinion. Now…" He stopped. What he was going to ask her seemed a lot harder than how it was done in those Icha Icha books he read. She looked at him expectantly.

"What is it?" She spoke in an impatient tone. If he was going to get rid of it, she didn't want to waste any time. He was thankful for his mask at this time. She would surely tease him for the massive flush of red across his cheeks.

"Could you…please take off your clothes?" He said the second part rather quietly and quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat that?" However, from the expression on her face, he knew full well she had heard. She didn't even need to see his face all red.

"Just do it. I'm not enjoying this any more than you are."

"Oh? Because I'm really beginning to enjoy this!" He winced. As so she complied although she didn't hesitate to try and entice the famous copy ninja. However, Kakashi defiantly held out until she was down to her underwear.

"Ah, that's enough." He unravelled the first scroll and began performing the evil suppressor seal.

It wasn't long before pain began to overtake her body. She flinched and twitched before her body became to spasm and she arched her back, and then her eyes rolled behind as she lost consciousness, dropping to the floor.

It was that familiar darkness that had haunted her of late. And with that familiar darkness normally came….

"Oh? I didn't expect for you to pay me a visit so soon." Orochimaru casually spoke. She felt a cold hand touch her cheek. She moved to slap it away, but found she could not; her arms were bound or paralyzed, she couldn't tell which.

"So feisty, and so amusing. However, I am tired of you now. I should've done this a long time ago." He raised his hand and it came down with a monstrous aura. Anko steeled herself for it; but it never came.

"Orochimaru!" An aged voice roared with a renewed vigour.

* * *

Naruto was still busy with his scrolls. Sakura wondered how anyone could train after such a tiring day. Then again, this was Naruto. She flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. It had been a fairly boring mission, aside Anko's outburst yesterday night and the mysterious relationship she was having with Kakashi. She was sure there was something up. As if on cue, she heard moaning from the other room; the room where Kakashi and Anko were staying in. She shoved her ear near the wall and soon Naruto followed suit.

"What are they doing in there?"

"Who knows?"

* * *

"What do you want, you old geezer?" Orochimaru hissed.

"I already told you; as the Third Hokage, I will not let the people of Konoha fall to your ambitions, even in death, foolish student!"

"What are you going to do about it, old man!" Orochimaru shot back rather bitterly. Anko had never really seen him like this, so agitated.

"I'm going to get rid you from this place, you monster!" His grip on Orochimaru's hand, which was about to strike down on Anko, had tightened. Orochimaru's face twisted and contorted in pain. He hissed and then fell to his knees.

"Curse you, the Third!" He retched and suddenly became very small, whilst the Sandaime Hokage grew larger and larger until Orochimaru along with the Sandaime disappeared suddenly. The darkness in the place began to dissipate replaced with a serene garden.

"Anko." She turned swiftly to see the smiling face of the Sandaime next to her. He was regular sized now.

"Hokage-sama, what are you doing here?" She asked incredulously.

"I already told Orochimaru; I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. I will never abandon my village to the likes of Orochimaru, even in death."

"I see."

"Come, let us walk and talk for awhile."

* * *

The moans and screams had calmed down for awhile. Naruto and Sakura were not the only ones alarmed by these foreboding sounds; other guests had risen, walked the hallways, but none had dared to knock on the jounins' door for fear of what was happening inside.

"What is going on in there?"

"I don't know, but we should check it out." Naruto suggested.

"You're right." However, both ninjas remained with an ear pressed against the wall. These screams were rather unusual to say the least; that and they involved the rather unpredictable Anko.

* * *

"It seems as if Orochimaru has caused you great trouble since my demise. However, with the new seal, you should be fine." He was making small talk.

"Do you remember the conversation we had after Orochimaru had abandoned you?"

"Yes sir. You talked to me about the will of fire and that I have it." He sighed. Even in death, he seemed old.

"It seems as if you don't anymore. Anko, I would hate to see such a fine young Jounin like you go to waste. You may have the curse seal, but that does not mean you should live a cursed life. Orochimaru shows no interest in you; in that sense, you are lucky. He will not bother you."

"But, he was just-" He put up his hand to quell her argument before he started.

"That was not exactly Orochimaru. He does not possess the capability to transcend into your mind like that. That was the work of his curse seal which had been reacting to your body, which was defending itself against it. Orochimaru was just the manifestation of it, in your mind." She closed her mouth, biting her lip. She did not understand very well what was going on.

"Live well, Anko. You have a future in Konoha yet. Do not let the memories of Orochimaru haunt you. Do not follow a similar path to Orochimaru and descend into the darkness and foolery. Do not disappoint my faith in you." He smiled. It was rare that Anko would show weak emotions in front of others. That previous night had been a huge exception. However, tears were already formed in her eyes. Here was the Third, the man who had kept her from launching into a depression and possibly suicide from Orochimaru's betrayal; he was like a father to her.

"I understand, Hokage-sama." She bowed out of respect.

"It seems my time here has come to an end, Anko." She stood back up to see his image wavering, and dissipating.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"It was no problem; anything for my village." His smiling face was the final image she saw before she blacked out again.

* * *

Kakashi was in quite a predicament. As the scene looked, it appeared he was performing some insane cultist ritual on Anko's quite exposed, unconscious body. However, that wouldn't have been a problem if Naruto hadn't decided to barge in. Thankfully, nobody else had interrupted. However, knowing Naruto's penchant for making noise, that fact may not remain for long.

"What…what the hell is this, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto pointed his finger at the scene accusingly.

"Er…it's not what it looks like, Naruto." Kakashi smiled sheepishly, rubbing his head. If only Naruto had come in 5 minutes later, and he'd have been packed away. On cue, Anko murmured, shifted and sat up. She surveyed the scene, and a wicked smile crossed her face.

"Come to join the fun, Naruto-kun?" The blonde teenager yelped slightly before turning away.

"Oi, Naruto! Just wait a moment!" Kakashi called after, fearing that he had just become responsible for permanently scarring the young adolescent.

"I don't want to know." He spoke solemnly. Escaping the insides of Snakes? No problem. Fighting elite ninjas of Akatsuki? Bring it on! Anything to do with Anko? And that's where the boisterous Naruto courage was firmly tamed.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Sakura inquired upon seeing his expression.

"Yes," he barely squeaked. Yes, Naruto squeaked.

"What happened back there?" He gave a horrified expression, causing Sakura to take a few steps back.

"You don't want to know." Perhaps goading Naruto into going with the potential opportunity of a date, whilst attacking his manhood, had been a bad idea.

Anko moved her hand to the nape of her neck, where the curse seal was.

"Does it hurt anymore?"

"No, not at all now," she replied.

"I guess the evil suppressor seal has been repaired." There was a slight pause between the two as Anko began putting her clothes back on whilst Kakashi looked away in embarrassment, despite having already seen so much skin for quite some time. His face was positively a tomato now.

"Oi, One-eye." He turned toward her. She hadn't put her top back on yet. That was just plain cruel.

"Thanks." He turned away.

"No problem. Just please put your clothes back on."

Viraten's Note: Whoa! That was some long-ass chapter. I mean over 2000 words. I've never written that much for a chapter. Or anything for that matter. If any of you are confused, Anko was moaning/ screaming in her unconscious state when Sakura and Naruto heard it. You know you love the Sandaime, right? Well I do.


	8. Chapter 8

Viraten's note: Did nobody find the last chapter bittersweet and heart-warming? I guess on top of being unable to write romance, I can't do those either. Oh well, I must be doing something right to not get any flames so far. Thanks for the reviews, and especially thanks for making them average out over the chapters!

After Anko had so graciously re-clothed herself, the two jounins stared at each other, around the room, unpacked their bags along with other essential, uninteresting things.

Then they talked.

They didn't talk about much. They talked about new techniques, the 5th Hokage, how Anko would love to get her hands on a helpless Orochimaru, how Kakashi also felt an unusually strong violent tendency toward Kabuto, and how Anko encouraged it.

They didn't only just talk. They chatted, caught up, laughed, chortled, hit each other a bit. Well, Anko playfully hit him, chortled, before outright laughing at him as he stoically held in any outwards signs of pain. She could hit really hard.

Naruto didn't come back. After he had left, many of the other guests saw the expression on his face and got the message. Sakura tried to goad out what had happened after her curiosity had been triggered. She even went as far as to promise him not one, but two dates with a promise of kiss. Naruto still declined, holding his hands over his ears childishly repeating, 'I'm not listening.'

And so the night came. Whilst in Naruto's and Sakura's room, there were two single beds, this just didn't happen to be the case in the jounins' room. It was as if fate was setting them up.

"Looks like I have no choice. I'll just sleep on the floor." He looked down at his future bed. It didn't look too inviting, being hardwood. It would've been nice to sleep in a nice soft bed after camping out the night before.

"Aww…come on, don't be like that. You can sleep on the bed." Kakashi looked at the woman. Well, he did prefer the bed and since she insisted on it, why not? He missed the slight mischievous glint in her eyes.

He was already changed into his pyjamas, including an individual mask for sleeping, and climbed into bed. Sitting up against the headboard, he took out his copy of Icha Icha paradise and began reading. However, before he could really notice something, he looked sideways at Anko, who was already in the covers.

"Uh…Anko? What are you doing?"

"I let you sleep in the bed, isn't that enough?" She shuffled under the covers. "We can share the covers, if that's your problem. And I don't bite." She moved the covers down, to show her face, smirking.

"Unless you want me to," she added suggestively. Kakashi just stared at her before turning back to his book.

"Whatever, I have no qualms." He lied. Actually, this was one of the few times he'd actually been in bed with another woman. After all, he did wear a mask. Thad didn't exactly send them swooning in his direction, not to mention the fact that he was a busy ninja, contrary to popular belief. The paperwork that comes with training genin could be startlingly immense.

"Goodnight, One-eye." She pulled the covers over herself again, but then popped her head out onto the pillow. Kakashi returned his attention to his book. It was getting to the exciting part but he didn't feel excited, in that way.

Contrary to popular belief, the Icha Icha series was not just mindless sex. It had action, romance, drama, and was very humorous. It just happened to round off with steamy scenes. And he had just reached one of those steamy scenes, yet it felt so unappealing now. How ironic, he reflected that he would think this while in bed with a woman. He glanced over at her. She was now fast asleep, hugging the covers to her body. But he noticed something further.

Her face was much calmer now. Every other time he'd seen her face whilst unconsciousness, it seemed distressed and tensed. However, now it was so serene and peaceful; sort of cute. _I'm going senile already_ Kakashi mocked himself. He placed his book away and sloped down on his side of the bed, willing himself to sleep.

* * *

As if sleeping in an awkwardly platonic state wasn't strange enough, then waking up to find you were cuddling up to the other person was even more disturbing. Kakashi's one unclothed eye opened, closed and then opened again, upon registering a strange purple mass.

"Anko, is that you?" She murmured slightly, shifted a bit before realizing where she was. As it looked, she had sometime over the night made her way over and placed her head on Kakashi's chest. In turn, his arms had wrapped around her small body. She instantly jumped off.

"What the hell were you doing?" He looked at her dumbly before replying.

"I'm still on my side of the bed." He simply stated before getting up. Surveying the scene, he was indeed quite right. Kakashi smirked; it was a small consolation after the tantalizing performance she put on yesterday. He got out of bed and said no more on the matter. Out of the corner of his uncovered eye, he could see a faint blush line.

After the embarrassing moment ended, things resumed as normal. The jounins dressed, privately of course, packed up and went down to the diner. Half an hour later, Sakura dragged down a complaining Naruto, whose protests swiftly ceased at the smell of food. His larger than life attitude returned as he garbled down the plentiful breakfast.

The quartet set off, fully rested and hunger settled. The city's inhabitants made no secret at gawking at them, pointing and whispering. At one point, at a short rest, Naruto decided to show off a bit with his aim of shurikens. Then Sakura punched the ground, winning the crowd over to her side. Not to be outdone, Naruto began preparing a rasengan, swirling chakra and all. Anko could not miss this opportunity.

She sneaked up behind him, his attention diverted by the scores of young children surrounding them. Then again, he was never much good at detecting others. One wonders how he managed to survive so long. Her arm circled around his neck yet he still failed to notice. It was only when she brought her tongue out and licked his whiskers that he flinched and the chakra in his hand exploded. Thankfully, he hadn't accumulated enough to endanger anyone around him and had only charred the skin on his hand.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing, you crazy woman!" He yelped, clutching his injury with his other hand.

"What? I'm just helping you train! You should be able to detect when someone is sneaking up on you." She berated, all the while a grin plastered on her face to match his canine ferocity.

"Kakashi-sensei, why didn't you stop her?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed.

"I didn't see her." He blatantly lied but she just sighed. He was never any good at excuses after all. She moved over to Naruto's side, taking his hand, and commenced healing.

"See, there was nothing to worry about!" Anko chirped. Kakashi looked on. Watching this reminded him of the times when Team 7 were a team. Of course, it was definitely much different now, and nothing could replace the original team. Still, it was nice change from the drama of recent. Even so, he felt a bit disconcerted at the atmosphere. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was foreboding.

* * *

"So that's the Kyuubi vessel, huh?" The man smirked, donning a cape. The other man, face hidden in the shadow of his hat merely nodded.

"Lucky, lucky, lucky! They gonna love us for this in Akatsuki!" The man chirruped as they watched the Konoha ninjas from a safe distance.

Viraten's Note: Ooh, an ominous ending to an otherwise light-hearted play around chapter. Now, I've kind of worked out what I'm going to write for the ending. The fic will probably finish up in a two or three chapters, just to give you the heads up.


	9. Chapter 9

Viraten's Note: Bite me. I had mocks and messed up.

The quartet had soon left behind their admirers and was at the edge of the town; what awaited them was wilderness. Yet Kakashi could still not shake the worry that they had been followed despite failing to pinpoint the location of their stalkers after all this time.

They continued for little while longer, until dusk broke. Once again, they found themselves having to camp out the night.

"Hey Naruto, help me set this thing up," Kakashi called. Truth be told, he didn't need any help but was just wary. If anyone was stalking them, he didn't want to take any chances with Naruto, the most irresponsible one of their party. Whilst lost in thought, Naruto stood proudly at his handiwork.

"See, Kakashi-sensei, it was no problem at all!" He proclaimed full of pride.

"Huh?" Naruto's expression dampened at Kakashi's response.

"Have you been ignoring me the whole time!" He shouted angrily. Kakashi sighed.

"Keep your voice down, Naruto, or you'll attract some unwanted attention." At this, Naruto smirked triumphantly.

"Bring it on! There isn't anything that can beat the two of us!" Kakashi sighed exasperated again. Naruto could really go over the top sometimes.

* * *

Anko and Sakura had gone in search of a fresh river for a water supply. Yet Sakura had readily gone with Anko for ulterior motives. She observed Anko at every half chance she got, without getting caught. 

"What are you looking at?" Ok, so she got caught.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all!" She waved her hands submissively to emphasize the point.

"Why are you calling me nothing, huh?" The senior woman cocked her head to the side, smirking at the young one's discomfort. Sakura decided she may as well take the direct approach.

"What were you and Kakashi-sensei doing back in the hotel?" She asked shamelessly, her curiosity overpowering her. After all, it's not everyday she learns a new piece of information about her mysterious sensei.

"Why does it matter?" She replied, her tone barely masking annoyance. The curse seal was still a sore subject for her, even if it was no longer sore itself.

"Well, it's just that…well, some people, like Naruto, think that you and Kakashi-sensei were…" she trailed off, the awkwardness of the situation preventing her from further elaboration. It was no matter though; Anko perfectly understood what Sakura failed to articulate upon.

"Oh that!" Anko leaned forward and twisted her neck to one side, pulling down on the collar of her trench coat. Sakura looked over her neck, collar bone and any other exposed skin, at first for some indication of her suspicions, but was disappointed to find nothing. She peered closer to see if there was anything amiss about what Anko was showing her, but found nothing through the net of her clothing or the exposed dermis that was being shown.

"I can't see anything," she complained. At this admittance, Anko pulled her collar back up and grinned.

"That's the point; it's gone. The cursed seal has disappeared." Sakura looked at her dumbstruck for a few seconds before the realizations dawned upon her.

"Kakashi-sensei got rid of it for you!" She exclaimed, eyes full of hope. Anko did not disappoint.

"Yep, that's what he was doing to me in the hotel room."

"So does that mean you're all better?"

"More or less, I'm fine now." Sakura marvelled at how amazing her sensei was, despite having her having advanced so far in the last few years.

* * *

"When should we attack? When should we attack?" He repeated, bouncing up and down like a hyperactive bunny. The other man looked at him with demoralizing eyes. The first man stopped jumping up and down. 

"You're no fun, you know that?"

"We'll attack at tomorrow morning." The second man finally spoke.

"Awww…gotta wait that long! Why don't we just attack now? Under the cover of darkness we'll be!" He tried to reason. The other man shot him a deadly glare.

"I wouldn't trust the likes of your skills from killing the Kyuubi boy instead of the others under the cover of darkness." The other man did not retort but just stuck his tongue out at him. It was wonder they hadn't killed each other before.

* * *

"Is everyone packed?" He asked dully, looking around. He hadn't got much sleep last night; unfortunately he had Naruto's snoring in his ear now as well as that impending feeling of someone following them that he still hadn't managed to shake off. 

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed. The women just nodded. They turned and began to set off, but had to act quickly. Three kunai flew at them, causing all four to have to jump out the way. They quickly found each other again.

"An attack?" Anko's voice was unusually serious.

"Oi, you wimps! Come out and fight us like real ninjas!" At this, the other three formed large sweat-drops on their foreheads. The whole premise of a ninja is to strike from concealment.

Amazingly his technique worked. Two ninjas appeared in front of them. Kakashi recognized those familiar features: the straw hat and the cape.

"Akatsuki," he stated.

"Copy Ninja Kakashi," one of the men replied. He had dark hair with a crew cut. His face was half in shadow and the exposed half portrayed dark skin. His jaw was square and he was shorter than Kakashi, but taller than Naruto.

"You're here for Naruto?" Kakashi shifted his leg, ready in battle stance. Others followed suit.

"Of course!" The other piped up excitedly. His red hair was a mess, tied up uncouthly to the back as a poorly attempted pony tail. His face was much clearer. He had unusually large canines, something that the Inuzuka clan could envy. His eyes were slit-like but his pupils were wide, giving him an odd psychotic look. He was taller than Kakashi but scrawnier.

"You guys are gonna fight us together?" He looked at his partner who barely nodded in acknowledgement.

"Too bad we don't." Invisible to the untrained eye, he pulled out a weapon from his back and swung it masterfully at them. All four ninjas instinctively jumped out the way, and were grateful for that instinct. A sizeable crater had formed where they once stood, courtesy of that man's whip. However, as a result of their good reflexes the team had been split into two: Kakashi and Sakura on one side and Anko and Naruto on the other.

"You make sure the other two don't get in the way. I'll deal with the Kyuubi kid." Before the flamboyant red head could protest, the other man had taken off.

Viraten's Note: Here you are, the 9th chapter. Enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Viraten's Note: Yeah, it's been a long time since the last chapter…but I lost interest in Naruto for awhile, what with exams and then the manga getting boring, along with getting into One Piece. But yeah, this chapter has been made simply because reviewers want it…so here it is.

Sakura evaded the whip by a millisecond before it formed a new crater where she once stood. His movement with the arm was deceptive; it seemed a lazy fluid motion, but the whip travelled at deadly speeds on each attack.

"Stop running like a little girl!" The man mocked her in a hyena pitch. It was then that the dull voice of Kakashi became eerily clear.

"You let your guard down." He stated, with the crackling of chidori in the background. However, in the face of defeat, the man only shrugged and grinned.

"So did you." The whip was evadable at best in long distances, but at such close quarters, Kakashi found his limbs constricted by the weapon, no longer able to make the final thrust of his ultimate move. His constraints bound tighter.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura ran toward her sensei and his captor, but had quite a distance to go.

"You want him back so dearly! You can have him!" The man put one foot forward, then put the other foot ahead, twisting his upper body with all the strength he could muster, unravelling his whip and launching Kakashi in Sakura's direction. She had no time to dodge, but a lump of flesh failed to connect with her. She heard the something drill through the ground, making sickening crunching noises.

"Kakashi sensei!" She screamed incredulously, eyes searching. Somewhere in the newly formed rubble, she picked out a shot of grey hair, and rushed towards it.

"Oi…Sakura…" He weakly uttered before passing out seemingly.

In the other battle, things weren't nearly as exciting, despite the contestants. Instead, Anko and Naruto merely stood there watching their opponent, who conversely, was watching them intently. After a long while of a pointless staring competition, the shadowy man finally spoke.

"You are…the Kyuubi child?"

"Oi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The next Hokage of Konoha!" He proclaimed in response.

"I've heard that you speak such jargon. Come with me."

"What? Why should I come with you?" Naruto exclaimed heatedly.

"Because it is…an order." The man's voice was as solemn and devoid of emotion as he was. That seemingly was enough for Naruto. He let out a battle cry and predictably went for a head on charge. The man sighed disgustedly before raising his hand to bat away the boy, but the fiery Kyuubi child didn't reach him. Instead, the woman with him held him back.

"Idiot, have those 3 years of training with the Toad Sannin taught you nothing?" She scolded. However, in her efforts to stop his haste, she had put herself at a grave disadvantage.

"That mark…on your neck…is from Orochimaru?" He inquired. She stood straight now, and smirked.

"So what if it is?"

"We have been informed of his betrayal. As such…certain training has become mandatory for members." He explained no more before he began performing hand seals for a jutsu. However, when Anko realized what he was about to do, it was too late. The searing pain returned to her body, accompanied by an inhumane throbbing in her neck. She fell to her knees, clutching her neck with one hand and arm around another, cursing maniacally. Naruto looked at her, panic evident on his face.

"The odds…are considerably in my favour, boy." He adjusted his hat to lower cover himself in more shadow on the front. "Will you not reconsider…my order?" In response, Naruto expression became feral and he continued his equally wild charge at him.

Meanwhile, Sakura punched out another giant chasm into the ground, where the red haired man once stood.

"Gyah Gyah Gyah!" He cackled. "You missed again! Try again!" It was obvious he was toying with her, having gotten rid of Kakashi all too easily. Sakura was not determined to fall as easy as her predecessor, nor as hard. However, the only thing she could really do is head on attacks. She tried cloning, but he used his whip to create a form of whirling defence around him, bouncing the clones off. Right now, she was fighting for the sake of fighting, hoping he would get too cocky, and let his guard down.

She charged at him again, but then sidestepped, and appeared behind him in mid air, ready to kick him away, he blocked with his whip, which now acted as a baton, and pushed her back. The solidified form of the whip was as deadly as its loose form, Sakura had learnt, as it was disturbingly hard and if she took a hit from that in a vital area, she knew she wouldn't survive. It was her training with Tsunade which made her able withstand that weapon on her limbs. There had to be some other way. She couldn't just wait for Kakashi to get up again.

"Is that it! Don't you know any other jutsus! Or is that the extent of Konoha Shinobis!" He mocked further. It's not that she didn't know any other jutsus; it's just that they probably didn't work against his weapon and she wanted to conserve Chakra.

"If that's all you got, then I guess there's no more fun to be had." His smirked viciously and slowly, but confidently began walking toward her. She took a defensive stance, weary of what he was to plan next.

No matter what Naruto tried, he couldn't quite get a hit on this guy. The man was fast and when he struck, it was a thousand times more effective than any normal hit. Thankfully, most of those who'd taken the brunt had been clones, but on the one occasion he got hit, he was sent flying into a tree, breaking several branches on his way. He paused to catch his breath as his last clones were diminished by him.

"Oh please…is that all you have to show?" The man sounded bored, irking Naruto.

"Don't underestimate me! I'm not done yet!" He made a few more clones. If they could only hold him down long enough so that Naruto can hit him with rasengan, then the battle would be won. However as the clones went for the attack, the man easily sidestepped and manipulated their trajectory, causing them to collide into one another. However, this time the man was not content to just stand there and take apart Naruto's assault. Instead, after the last clone had puffed away, he appeared beside Naruto, causing the latter to freeze momentarily.

"If that is all…it's over then." He raised his hand, the back facing Naruto from above, and a shadow descended.

Viraten's Note: Yeah I'm cruel like that. Make you wait 3 months for chapter, and it's not the end. Oh yeah, I can't add a ruler line, hence the stars.


End file.
